1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver device, a motor, and an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resolver device is known as a detector that magnetically detects, with high resolution, a rotation angle position or the like of a rotor of a motor in order to detect the number of rotations or a rotation angle of rotary motion. For example, Prior Art 1 describes a two-pole variable reluctance resolver having a stator and a rotor configured such that reluctance in an air gap between a rotor iron core and stator teeth changes in accordance with a position of the rotor iron core, and a fundamental wave component of the reluctance change generated in one rotation of the rotor iron core corresponds to one period. The two-pole variable reluctance resolver detects a rotation angle position or a rotation speed by detecting the reluctance change. Specifically, three stator teeth each separately having a three-phase AC excitation winding and an output winding are provided in the two-pole variable reluctance resolver at intervals of 120°, and another three stator teeth each having an excitation winding similar to the three-phase AC excitation winding and an output winding wound in the reverse direction with respect to the output winding are provided at positions 180° symmetric with respect to the respective phase stator teeth, whereby a set A of stator teeth is obtained. A set B of stator teeth has windings similar to those of the six stator teeth of the set A, and each of the stator teeth of the set B is provided at a position shifted by 90° with respect to the corresponding one of the six stator teeth of the set A, whereby output of each output winding is composed.